How Penny Got Her Name
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Ted and Tracy have just become parents, and they immediately realize they didn't think about what to name their precious bundle of joy. How did they come up with Penny? Read on to find out! ONE SHOT Ted/Tracy


**Hey y'all! I got this idea late last night, and I had to write it down. I don't know if it's been done before, so I apologize if it has. I just wanted to write a Ted/Tracy one shot because I love them as a couple. I hope you enjoy this short story!**

* * *

Ted was reeling from the fact that he had just witnessed the birth of his little girl. Tracy was covered in sweat but smiling. The nurse handed over the little pink bundle, and Ted could only watch in awe as she cuddled right into the curve of Tracy's neck as though she'd always belonged there.

"You did it," Ted smiled, squeezing Tracy's shoulder.

"I could have done without the architect facts as a distraction, but yes, we did it," Tracy agreed.

"You have to admit that it worked a little," Ted egged her on.

"Fine, but only because I was delirious from the pain."

"I'll take it," Ted grinned. He reached out and touched his little girl's cheek with his finger.

"What are we gonna name her?" Tracy asked. They looked at each other. They had spent so much time planning everything else they forgot to think about a baby name.

"Huh," Ted said, scratching his head.

"Heyy," Lily said, poking her head in. "How are you? I couldn't take the suspense anymore!"

"I'm tired but so happy," Tracy replied.

"Me too," Ted agreed. Tracy elbowed him in the ribs.

"You didn't push a nine pound baby out of you. I did," she said.

"Clearly I'm just happy," Ted corrected. Lily laughed. She moved in to see the baby and gushed in response.

"She's beautiful, you guys," she said. Marshall crept in next.

"Marshall, look," Lily said, pointing.

"Aww. She's gonna be Daisy's best friend I just know it," Marshall grinned.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

"Uhhh," Ted stalled.

"We haven't quite decided yet," Tracy said.

"You guys made sure you had the top of the line stroller, the best of the best for a crib, but you didn't think of a name for your baby?" Lily demanded. Ted winced. She saw through everything of course.

"Not cool," Marshall added.

"Well, it's hard," Ted whined.

"Honey, can you go get me something to drink that's not ice chips?" Tracy asked.

"Sure," he agreed, getting up. Marshall clapped his back as he walked by as a congratulations.

"Hey! We're here," Robin said, out of breath. Barney skidded into view right behind her.

"Did we miss it?!" Barney asked.

"She's right in there," Ted said, pointing.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To get my lady something to drink," Ted said. He went on his way while they went into Tracy's room. He hummed to himself as he stood in line. He ordered an orange juice and made his way back to the room when he stopped suddenly. This whole thing was hitting him all at once. He was a father. He was someone's Dad. He was going to be the boo boo fixer, the guy who knows everything, and the man who would always protect. Ted sat down shakily at the bench seat in the middle of the hall.

"Wow," he murmured. He was a Dad. He had a little girl. A girl who had no name. He was already failing as a father straight out of the gate. That girl had no chance.

"Hey," Marshall said, finding him there. "Tracy's looking for you."

"She's looking for her drink," Ted said, handing it to him. "You take it in. I need a minute."

"You okay?" Marshall asked.

"I just...how did you feel when you saw Marvin for the first time?" Ted asked. Marshall blew the air out of his lips slowly.

"I felt like nothing else in this world mattered except that little boy. I felt like I needed to become a better man so my son could have someone to look up to. I felt terrified that I would let him down. All in all, I felt like I was ready," Marshall finished.

"You did?"

"Yea. You have nine months to prepare, but of course the reality sinks in when the baby is finally here. Ted, you're going to be an amazing Dad. I just know it."

"Thanks, buddy. I needed that," Ted smiled. Marshall raised Tracy's drink as a toast.

"Cheers," he said, going back to give Tracy her much needed juice. Ted fiddled with his fingers a bit while sitting there. His mind was racing.

"She's beautiful, Ted," Robin said, joining him.

"Thanks," he smiled.

"You okay?"

"I'm just having a moment. I'll be all right."

"Don't overthink it, Ted. She's your baby. You don't have to become a different person just because you're now a parent. Just be you."

"Easier said than done," Ted said nervously. "I feel like I have to be superman now, right? All little girls look up to their daddies as their hero."

"I didn't," Robin pointed out.

"Well, he missed out," Ted said. She laughed a little before growing somber.

"You're a million times better than my father, Ted. You'll be just fine," she reassured him.

"Thanks for coming. I know you guys are always on the go," Ted said.

"No problem," she said, brushing it off. "I gotta go pry Barney away before he sneaks out of here with your baby under his coat. Say, what's her name?"

"Haven't thought of one yet."

"You haven't thought of one yet?! Ted!"  
"This is what I'm talking about! I suck as a dad already."

"Well, you can at least fix that pretty soon," Robin said.

"I'm trying," Ted nodded. She patted his knee.

"You'll succeed," she grinned. Then he was alone again. Ted looked around, thinking about how many babies came and went from this place. He started thinking about his daughter growing up and what she could become, where she would work. He sped ahead to her wedding day where he'd walk her down the aisle. He pictured a brother too, of course, but that was farther down the road. Ted didn't know what the future was going to hold, and he couldn't begin to guess. He stood to go back in when he spied something down at the floor a little ways from him. He went over and bent down to pick it up. It was an old penny. He turned it over. It was a 1943 Copper Penny. He couldn't believe his eyes. They were valuable! He turned it over in his hand, thinking. He looked down the hall towards where Tracy's room was and couldn't help but think of how lucky he was that he ran into her at the Farhampton train station, that they fell in love and ended up right here in this moment. He was such a lucky man. He flipped the penny, and it suddenly hit him. He hurried into the room.

"There you are," Tracy said. "The others just popped out for something to eat."

"Penny," Ted blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Tracy asked, confused. "I'm Tracy. Did you hit your head? Did you accidentally take someone else's drugs?"

"No! I found this," Ted said, showing her. She took the penny from him, squinting at it.

"Holy crap. That's a 1943..."

"I know!" he interrupted. "Right? Right?! This is a sign."

"Of what?" she asked.

"I've never been luckier in my life than I am right now. This little girl, our baby, she's the luckiest girl alive to have parents like us, and we are just as lucky to have her as our daughter."

"Penny," Tracy breathed, getting it now. She handed him back the coin.

"Yes," Ted nodded, clutching the penny in his fist and pumping it. "Penny is her name."

"I love it," Tracy said. She looked down at their little girl. Ted leaned in for a better view of his little girl.

"Hi, Penny," Ted whispered. Penny made a gurgling sound and waved her hand.

"She knows her name!" Tracy said excitedly.

"There is no good food up in this joint," Marshall said, returning. Lily, Robin, and Barney were in tow. He noticed Ted and Tracy's glowing faces.

"You have her name," he said immediately.

"How did you...?" Ted started.

"Nevermind that! Tell us!" Lily commanded.

"Folks, meet Penny," Tracy said, holding up Penny for them to see.

"That's adorable!" Lily cried, tearing up.

"Well done," Robin nodded.

"Awesome," Barney grinned.

"I knew you'd come through," Marshall said, patting Ted's shoulder. Ted smiled up at his friends. Tracy leaned over to give him a kiss that said everything was going to be okay, and it was. He was finally feeling calm and ready to start the incredible journey otherwise known as being Dad. It was gonna be legendary.


End file.
